


Low Lamp Light

by chxrlieweaslxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Not quite enemies to friends to lovers, no porn no plot just self indulgence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxrlieweaslxy/pseuds/chxrlieweaslxy
Summary: When Harry made his way back to his friends, his spot had been taken by Neville.“Harry,” Seamus said excitedly, “You’ll never guess who Neville ran into on the way here.”Harry raised his eyebrows. “Was he blond, pointy, annoying-”“Yes!” Seamus almost yelled.Or: Harry Potter and the usual suspects return to Hogwarts for their eighth year. Featuring an addition to the curriculum, forced study buddies and unexpected friendships.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Low Lamp Light

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine life unfortunately means update and writing schedules don't exist (sorry)  
> Hit me up at https://chxrlieweaslxy.tumblr.com/ !

A gaggle of Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw stood on the sidewalk in front of Grimmauld Place 12. Some of the neighbours were staring. There was no need to wonder why; seven young adults and as many sizable trunks together with four owls in travel cages were standing next to a car that looked like it would fit four people and one trunk, at best. 

Hermione looked pained.

“So we’re waiting for the muggles to… _not be here?_ ” Ginny asked. Harry and Ron exchanged a meaningful look. They were already later than Hermione was comfortable being, and though the drive to Kings Cross wasn’t that long, they knew Hermione needed to be there at least fifteen minutes before departure. 

“They can’t see us load the car,” Hermione explained not very patiently, not for the first time. “Muggle cars aren’t magically expanded, and it would definitely be suspicious if the neighbours see us stuff all of this,” She gestured wildly at their luggage, “in there!” 

“I think,” Luna started thoughtfully, “that if we just start loading up, no one will keep watching us.” 

Hermione only raised her eyebrows at that. Luna and Hermione didn’t often agree. 

Luna only shrugged. “It’s boring to watch people put things in their vehicle.” She picked up her trunk and put it in the back of the car. Ginny followed suit. 

“It’s not like we have time to wait around much longer,” She told Hermione. She got Harry’s trunk as well, and lifted it into the car with ease. “Besides,” she added, “I think it’d be fun to let them wonder.” 

A few minutes and an explanation of the concept of ‘calling shotgun’ later, they were ready to go. Dean drove, Hermione navigated and Luna and Ginny sat in the front because of car sickness and just because, respectively. 

Harry was squeezed between Ron and Seamus in the backseat, where he had plenty of space, due to being the shortest of the three. 

“Do you think we’ll be dorm mates again?” Seamus asked. 

“I hope not,” Said Harry. “I really got used to sleeping without having to hear all of you snoring.” 

Seamus elbowed him in the side softly. 

“I’ll be happy not to hear all those cars in the street anymore,” Ron remarked. For the past summer, he and Hermione had claimed a room in the front part of the house, where all the magic in the world wouldn’t completely muffle the sounds of London traffic. 

“Do you think we’ll bunk with the new last year's students?” Dean wondered. “They’d have to expand the Gryffindor dorms, for sure.” 

“Maybe we’ll get paired up,” Seamus quipped, while waggling his eyebrows at Dean in the rear-view mirror. 

This made Luna frown and Ginny scoff. 

“This is McGonagall you’re talking about,” Ginny said. “There’s no way she’d ever let _that_ happen.” 

The rest of the trip continued much like that, and before he knew it, they were on the Hogwarts Express, looking for a compartment to share. 

“Well, see you guys later,” Ginny saluted.

“Where are you going?” Ron asked his sister with suspicion. 

“Me and Luna have some people to mingle with,” Ginny hooked her arm though Luna’s demonstratively. “Yes,” Luna added while nodding seriously. “We like to mingle.” 

Ginny dragged Luna away before any of them could respond to that. 

The rest of them found an empty compartment near the front of the train. While making their way there, a lot of the younger students stopped in their tracks to point and stare at Harry, Ron and Hermione. The sound of whispering followed them until Ron slammed the door to their compartment shut. 

“I hope they get used to us being at school soon,” he said, visibly uncomfortable. 

“I just want to have a normal year for once.” He glanced at Harry, before adding, “Not that I would’ve done anything different, or anything…” 

He sounded genuinely apologetic, but Harry didn’t need that to know that Ron meant no harm. “I get it,” Harry said. “I can’t wait to be a regular student, doing regular student things.” 

Ron hummed in agreement, but Hermione had a twinkle in her eyes. “Like what, studying and doing homework?”

Harry and Ron pretended that they didn’t hear her, to which she rolled her eyes, smiling.

“I think it’s great that you guys are coming back to school,” Seamus yawned. “It would have been proper boring otherwise.” Dean elbowed him in the side, expression cautious while he glances at Harry and Ron. 

“What,” Said Seamus, “With the whole auror offer and all, I meant.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “I think everyone got that, Seamus.” 

Harry felt tense. Every one that fought in the battle was offered the opportunity to enrol in auror training immediately. However, most people were also aware that Harry didn’t like to talk about it. He couldn’t explain why, but the fact that anyone, most of all the people from the Ministry, expected him to jump at the chance to start training right after the war made him incredibly angry. Uncontrolled magic angry. Grimmauld place had a lot less plates in its kitchen after the last time someone tried to talk to him about it.

Harry felt embarrassed when he thought about it.

“You also could’ve done that, though, right Seamus?” Harry tried to sound calmer than he felt.

Seamus shrugged lazily. “Sure, but I’ve never wanted to be an auror anyhow. Not my cup of tea.”

He rested his head on Dean's shoulder, looking very relaxed. Harry, though also lounging on various friends’ body parts, felt like he was sitting on the edge of his seat. 

“I think it’s important to explore other options,” Ron said thoughtfully from somewhere to his left. Harry was grateful for his taking over the conversation for him. “And like I said, I _really_ want that normal school year.”

Dean offered his fist to Ron for a box, realized he couldn’t move due to Seamus leaning on him and offered his foot instead. Ron, covered by Harry and Hermione, knocked his toes to Dean’s gently. 

“Plenty of time to be an auror after school though, right?” Seamus asked, looking at Harry. 

Harry felt like all the blood in his body was currently in his face. “Definitely,” he gritted out. Why was Seamus so intent on asking him about this, he wondered. Everyone else seemed to know not to bring it up.

The silence that followed was short, but full of tension. Everybody seemed unsure if Seamus was aware of what he’d caused. If he was, he was doing a good job of hiding it, picking at the skin around his fingers obliviously.

Harry tried to unball his fists.

Hermione sat up then, quickly. She glanced at Harry before turning to Seamus and starting a lecture that everyone who’d stayed at Grimmauld Place even one night had heard at least once. “Sure, arguably we’d be great at Defence,” she stated, “But what about Potions? And Charms? We missed a whole year of education, and starting Auror training with such a disadvantage...”

Seamus looked like he regretted ever bringing it up. 

“Excuse me,” Harry said as he stood up. “I need to use the loo.” 

Harry quickly made his way out of the compartment, trying not to slam the door behind him. His heart was beating rapidly and he was breathing fast. He walked a couple of steps to the left, out of sight of his friends, fists still clenched despite his best efforts. 

Harry breathed in deeply though his nose. It was a trick Hermione had taught him, shortly after the battle, that came in handy every now and then. She had been talking about panic attacks then, but he didn’t think he was having one of those. 

He looked around the empty train hallway. All the whispering first years from before were stowed away in their own compartments. It was nice and quiet.

“Might as well actually go to the loo,” Harry mumbled to himself. 

Harry opened the door to the men’s room. Sitting on his trunk, blocking the sink and the door to the stall both, was Malfoy, with an open book in his hands. 

“Malfoy!” Harry said loudly, stricken. Then more angrily: “What are you doing here?”

“Potter,” Malfoy spluttered. He had closed his book and was, unsuccessfully, trying to hide it in his cloak. He cleared his throat. “It’s none of your fucking business what I do in the toilet.” 

He tried to sound mean and witty, Harry thought, but he was fumbling with his cloak, and the whole bathroom situation didn’t help in making him seem as intimidating as he tried to sound.

“You’re reading… in the bathroom?” Harry asked incredulously.

The two boys -men- , regarded each other in the tiny bathroom for a second. Malfoy pursed his lips and raised his head, as if he was challenging Harry to say more on the matter.

“Malfoy-” Harry started. 

“What.” Malfoy gritted. 

The more Harry took in the scene, the stranger it became. Malfoy, sitting on his trunk, holding a book, _scowling_.

“Get out of the bathroom,” Harry sighed, suddenly tired. 

“You are blocking the only way out,” Malfoy shot back immediately. “So I suggest you move, because if you don’t we’ll be stuck here and I would think _neither_ of us has any appetite for that.”

“Okay,” Harry backed out of the door again, holding it open for Malfoy, who was trying to quickly push his trunk out of the bathroom, but got stuck on the threshold. Malfoy shoved at his trunk once, then again, a desperate look quickly crossing his features. Then he was out, rushing away from Harry without a word.

It wasn’t until Malfoy had slammed the door behind him, that Harry realised he’d avoided the actual question of what he was doing here; on his way to Hogwarts. Harry looked up and faced his reflection in the mirror. His hair was wild and longer than it had been in a while. There were blue circles under his eyes. He looked tired. He felt like he should be angry that Malfoy had decided, had been _allowed_ to decide to come back to school. And in his head, he was. But his heart wasn’t really in it. He was tired.

When Harry made his way back to his friends, his spot had been taken by Neville. 

“Harry,” Seamus said excitedly, “You’ll never guess who Neville ran into on the way here.” 

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Was he blond, pointy, annoying-” 

“Yes!” Seamus almost yelled. “I can’t believe the nerve of him, coming back after everything.” 

Harry let the conversation wash over him, suddenly tired. He didn’t feel like fuelling the fire and telling his friends about the interaction with Malfoy _he_ just had. Despite his efforts to make it seem like nothing was wrong, Harry could tell that Malfoy had felt embarrassed.

Leaning backwards, he closed his eyes. His friends seemed to have moved on to a different subject, which allowed Harry to stop thinking about Malfoy, also. He was too tired to examine why exactly he didn’t want to throw Malfoy under the bus. In fact, just the thought of sleeping in his four poster bed later that night was enough to send him drifting off to a fitful sleep. 

_

The ride on the Hogwarts Express had never flown by faster, and before he knew it, Harry was seated at the Gryffindor table in the great hall once again. The last of the first years were queueing up in the middle, waiting for their name to be called. 

Ron leaned towards Harry. “They really do get smaller every year,” He whispered in awe. 

Harry smiled half-heartedly. It was overwhelming to be back in the great hall. The repairs had been done wonderfully. The castle was fully restored to its former glory, without any traces of the war, the battle, ever happening.

Miraculously, Harry managed to zone out during professor McGonnagal’s speech. He was aware that it was his last year, and therefore the last welcome-speech he’d hear, but he could not bring himself to pay attention. He was jerked out of his thoughts rather forcefully when every students started to stand up and leave.

“Returning eighth year student, would you please stay seated?” Professor McGonagall spoke.

Seamus slumped back down in his seat dejectedly. “This can’t be good,” He muttered.

Harry wasn’t sure if he agreed. Honestly, he thought it would be stranger if the school year has started just like that.

As the rest of the students filtered out through the big wooden doors, if became apparent that there were some students returning from each of the houses, even Slytherin. Of course, Harry had already seen Malfoy, but he hadn’t expected to see any other faces at the table on the far side of the room. Millicent Bulstrode and a dark skinned boy were talking to each other, heads bent together, a couple of meters away from where Malfoy was sitting. _Zabini_ , Harry remembered with some effort, but he couldn’t recall the boy’s first name.

“Students, could you please gather at the Hufflepuff table?” Professor McGonagall asked. Every one complied quickly. Harry supposed they were all curious about the reason they had to stay behind. They really didn’t have a clue what their year would look like.

The little group of leftover students each found a spot at the Hufflepuff table. Professor McGonagall sat down at the head. Harry couldn’t help but notice that Malfoy sat all the way at the end. Force of habit. Though he sat with the other Slytherins, it didn’t seem like they were on speaking terms. Zabini and Bulstrode once again kept some distance from Malfoy, their backs turned to him deliberately.

“I will cut right to the chase.” Professor McGonagall started once everyone had sat down. “You will not be returning to your old dorms.”

No one dared make a sound. Seamus’ face had fallen as if he had been told that there would be no more Quidditch.

“Blimey,” Whispered Ron. 

“Instead, we have created a new dormitory for all of you, together.” She continued. “You are all of age, after all, and myself and the rest of the staff agreed that this comes with different rules and responsibilities.” 

Seamus scowled in the direction of the Slytherins, but he didn’t say anything. The sentiment was clear, and clearly shared. A lot of the faces around the table looked less than happy with this news. The former Hufflepuffs exchanged uncertain glances. But no one dared to question their headmistress.

“If you’ll please follow me,” McGonagall said as she rose, ignoring the obvious displeasure of her students, “I’ll show you to your new dormitory.” 

The group followed McGonagall out of the great hall, and up the stairs. She led them to the fourth floor, where they passed the library and walked through a long hallway, towards an unassuming wooden door all the way at the end. At eye height, a little painting was put on the door, no bigger than a muggle piece of paper. It depicted a chubby, grey cat. McGonagall stopped in front of it and turned around. 

“The cat knows you, and will open the door for any of you. You don’t need to remember a password.” 

Harry looked around the dimly lit hallway, over to Hermione. When he caught her eye, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She seemed excited, Harry thought. When he looked over at Ron, puzzled, he simply jerked his head in the direction they had come from and mouthed, ‘library’.

Professor McGonagall stepped away, and the door swung open, revealing their new common room. Everyone started crowding forward, wanting to be the first to see their new living arrangements. Harry got squeezed between Ron and someone with a very pointy elbow, while being pushed in the back from behind.

“Ow,” he mumbled to no one in particular.

The common room was filled with plush, worn looking sofas and chairs. A fire was burning in the fireplace which causes the room to be a considerably nicer temperature than the castles hallways. The wall on the far side was covered by tall windows. Harry couldn’t see what they were overlooking, as the sun had already set, but his sense of direction told him that it might be the great lake. However, the most remarkable feature were the plants. They were _everywhere_. Small potted plants on the abundant little side tables, slightly bigger ones with big leaves on the window sills. Even hanging from the ceiling in little round pots were plants. It almost felt like they were in one of the greenhouses. The common room was filled with life, even more now that it was filled with its occupants.

“Wow,” Susan Bones breathed. “It’s wonderful.” 

Harry supposed it was. The rugs on the floor were made up of all possible colours, very different from the overwhelmingly red Gryffindor common room. In between the windows and against the other walls, open cupboards were filled with board games and books. On the right side of the room, snug in between cupboards, were two doors leading to the dormitories. Harry itched to go and see what was behind them. 

Ron noticed him looking and bumped their shoulders together softly. “I hope we’re still together,”

Harry nodded. Though he had often joked that he wouldn't want to listen to Ron snore ever again, the thought of being without it suddenly seemed slightly unbearable. 

“Welcome to the eighth year common room,” McGonagall said proudly. She clasped her hands together. “It was designed and decorated by all the staff, and we hope sincerely that it will feel like your home as much as your old common rooms did.” 

She walked a little further into the room, and the group followed her lead.

“The beds in the dormitories have been assigned. You will find your belongings by your bed, as well as your class schedule for the upcoming period.” She looked around the group, making sure she had everyone’s attention before perching lightly on the arm of a sofa. “There is one more thing I need to discuss with you. An extra, new, class has been added to all of your schedules. It will be given by me, personally. It takes place on Wednesday morning. This once, you don’t have to prepare anything. For now, I will leave you to explore. Good night,” She said promptly. With a twinkle in her eyes, she stood up and swiftly walked out of the common room, closing the door behind her softly.

The group of students immediately divided itself into smaller groups. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to face each other simultaneously, a well-oiled machine.

“We still have separate dormitories,” Ron grumbled. He looked at Harry and his cheeks started getting red immediately.

“I mean,” Ron started to amend, “I guess I just got used to not sleeping alone.”

Hermione was looking at the floor, embarrassed. Harry understood what Ron meant, though. He remembered how the three of them used to sleep. Legs tangled, arms touching, _together_. It took weeks before Harry managed a full night sleep by himself, though the need for that was immensely facilitated by Ron and Hermione being occupied with other things, occasionally.

“Let’s go check out the dormitories!” A familiar voice called from Harry’s left. Neville had changed in the months since the war, in all respects. It was great to see him be a more confident version of himself, more of a leader in a group. Mostly, Harry was done with filling that role for a while.

Neville made his way to one of the doors on the right side of the room. It was labelled ‘Men’, which did not feel like an accurate descriptor just yet. Parvati’s hand was already holding the door knob to the door that read ‘Women’.

“Let’s go,” She smiled.

And so they went. Right away they found themselves in a small hallway, with a door on each side. The boys crowded in to see what they were. Bathrooms, looking much like the ones in Gryffindor. A little ahead of them was a short set of stairs; only a few steps up. Harry and Ron looked at each other, and then raced each other up.

“Hey,” Someone called from behind them, indignant, and soon the sound of many footsteps thundering up the stairs followed. Once again, the hallway contained two open doors. These were the dormitories, for they had big four post-beds in them. The curtains had a red-brown, earthy colour and plenty of pillows.

A trunk was placed at the foot of each bed, with an envelope on top. They boys scattered. Seamus, ever full of energy, practically bounced to the left room and started calling out names.

“Macmillen, you’re here!” The former Hufflepuff shuffled into the room hesitantly.

“Next one’s me.” Seamus fell down onto his new bed dramatically.

“What about the rest?” Dean looked at Seamus fondly. But Seamus had shifted his attention to opening the envelope, so Dean just wandered in.

Ron, in the meanwhile, was trying his luck in the room on the right.

“I’m here,” He said from the bed closest to the door on the left.

Since Harry could not imagine not sharing a dorm with Ron, he went to check out the other beds on the right with his fingers crossed, hidden in his sleeve. The bed next to Ron’s belonged to Anthony Goldstein. Harry upped his pace. There were three more beds, two on the other side also, but Harry would prefer the one he was headed towards, next to the far wall by the window. He couldn’t read the name on the envelope yet. Internally cursing his eyesight, he hurried forward. The name on the parchment came into focus.

_Harry Potter_

“This one’s mine.” Harry felt immense relief.

“Thank Merlin,” Ron breathed, before he enveloped Harry in a bear hug like only Ron could.

On the other side, Dean and Seamus high fived; Dean reluctantly and Seamus with a big grin. Harry smiled at them. He was vaguely aware that they sometimes shared a room in Grimmauld Place, also. When he turned back to face Ron, his face had gone sour.

“What is it?” Harry asked.

Ron silently nodded towards the door.

“We’re with Malfoy,” He said dejectedly.

“I’ll have you know that I am just as unhappy with it as you are,” Malfoy sneered, as he moved past Harry and Ron to his corner of the room.

Ron looked at Harry, eyes wide. “Git.”

“I’m with you guys, too,” Neville interrupted their conversation from the doorway. His bed was near the door, which unfortunately meant, Harry realized, that Malfoy’s bed was directly opposite his.

Malfoy had his back to Harry and was busy opening his letter. Harry turned around and picked up his own, sighing a little. Just like earlier on the train, he couldn’t muster up anything but mild annoyance about sharing a room with Malfoy. It is what it is. Luckily, Ron and Neville seemed to follow his lead in not making too much of a fuss about it.

Harry tore open the corner of the envelope, put in his pinky and tore the top open. He took out a thick, folded piece of parchment, which he unfolded carefully.

_Harry Potter,_ it read,

_The staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft wishes you a warm welcome to your eighth and final year._

_On the attached page you will find your class schedule. A new class has been added to your schedule, Career Orientation Class (displayed in your schedule as C.O.C.). The first class will warrant no preparation._

A new class? Harry briefly glanced at his schedule. Indeed, on Wednesday morning at ten there was a period blocked out for C.O.C. Harry returned to the, well, _letter_ part of the letter, and continued reading.

_The eighth year students no longer have a head of house, however, Professor McGonagall is always available for questions you may have._

_Important new information:_

_-Curfew is at midnight._

_-You are free to leave the castle grounds any time within curfew._

“Cock?” Ron laughed loudly from where he was sitting on his bed. “They’re introducing a new class and they’re calling it _cock_?”

Malfoy, from where he was facing the window, made a weird sound that he quickly turned into a cough. Harry tried to ignore him.

“I think you’re supposed to spell it,” Neville said, grinning. 

“But obviously,” Anthony added, “We’re being treated differently now that we are of age. I personally don’t find it comical at all.”

Anthony continued to carefully fold his letter, so he did not see Ron turn to Harry and mouth _snooty_.

“Yeah, you’re right Anthony. We’re adults, there’s nothing funny about cock.” Ron replied.

Malfoy hurried out of the room, followed by Antony, who was rolling his eyes gaudily.

“Seems like we’re in for a fun year,” Ron sighed. “I never realized Goldstein is basically a Ravenclaw version of Malfoy.”

“Please don’t put it that way,” Harry groaned. “One Malfoy is already more than enough.”

“I don’t think they should have let him return.” Neville’s face was serious. “After everything that happened.”

Harry frowned.

“I know you testified for him, Harry.” Neville added when he saw Harry’s face. “But… you weren’t here last year.”

Harry rubbed his face with his hands. “I know,”

No one said anything for a moment. Technically, Harry knew that everyone hated when the war was brought up, but he still felt like it was extra awkward when it was brought up around him. Harry and Ron’s solution was to simply not talk about the war, which Hermione called unhealthy but had been working out great as far as Harry was concerned. Ron looked thoughtful, frowning slightly at Neville.

“Sounds like he was being a _dick,_ ” Ron said. “Malfoy, I mean.”

Neville squinted at Ron. “Yes,” He said slowly.

“And maybe, this year he shouldn’t have _come,_ ”

Harry snorted softly, mostly in support of his friend. Neville was still looking sceptical. “I’m not sure that’s appropriate,” he said.

Luckily, Ron didn’t care, and impressively kept the dick jokes going until Neville had tears in his eyes and forced them go downstairs again to ‘socialize with normal people’. When they got there, Malfoy and the other Slytherins were nowhere to be seen, so the night passed without further incidents.


End file.
